Shotgun Paralysis
by Neonhasbin-Rose
Summary: What happens when a Gryffindor has to live in the Dungeons with the Slytherins? Rivalry at its climax, and filled with twists and turns, watch what happens through the eyes of Rae, an average transfer student from Beauxbatons...Rated M for future chapters
1. Slytherin and Gryffindor

Shotgun Paralysis

Disclaimer: I do not own any creations by J.; this includes all characters, logos, and/or other items, etc. I do however own the characters in which I have created. Thank you.

With a life all my own, what is one left to do but move on in times of darkness. This darkness I speak is way too familiar to me; we've been acquainted for quite a long time. I've been consumed and surrounded by it for practically my whole life. Problem with that is it leaves you very little in the social skills department.

Lately the days have been slowly bleeding into the fall, since it's now September. It's funny how time flies by so fast you can hardly remember what's happened the day before. This is the time where school is just beginning in both the muggle and wizarding world; little kids are excited for the upcoming fall holidays, while parents are looking forward to their early holiday vacations. As for me, I was going through the toughest thing any teenager can be put through, I was transferring to a brand new school.

Why is it, you ask, that I may be transferring schools? To simply put it my father thought it would be best for me to start anew, not only from our recent disaster, but because he wanted to upkeep the family status. Our high family status just got grander, seeing as how we were already one of the richest and renowned families in the wizarding world. He was not going to accept anything less of that.

I had been attending Beauxbatons (a French wizarding school headed by a half-giant mistress...), which was filled with only girls, and I had been there forever practically and the only time I wasn't was during the whole 'great war' (death eaters vs. aurors, etc…). But as soon as my father acquired his new source of power, by becoming the chairman of Gringotts Bank, he decided it would be best if we moved to England. His reasoning was so that he could be closer to his job. I knew the real reason though- he thought of me as the family mistake, and he obviously didn't want to have to deal with me. Why else do you think that I have been attending boarding schools most of my life?

I despised co-ed schools; all it was filled with was hormone-crazed teenagers who were not paying any attention to their schoolwork, started stupid gossip and rumors, and caused unnecessary situations for everyone.

It was on the arriving day to Hogwarts, that I was being permitted to apparate to the new school early due to my being a new transfer. From there I would make my way to the Headmaster's Office, and then proceed to the Great Hall for the feast that was held on the first day of school.

I felt myself waking up slowly, opening my eyes to peek at the alarm clock lying on the nearby table. It was way too early to be awake at this hour. And with much regret, I shifted the duvet covers aside, and slid out of bed making my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. After I was finished, I covered myself with a towel and made my way to my closet. I was not the cleanest person; clothes were hanging half-way of their hangers, some were on the floor in the corner of the closet. I didn't care where they were or if they were wrinkled- as long as they were clean I was perfectly fine wearing them.

After digging through the mountain of messy clothes, I found a nice clean pair of black leather skinny jeans with green zebra stripes on the sides, a slim gray and green tee with fishnet sleeves, a black and white checkered belt, and a pair of black hi-tops. I used my wand to fix my hair; it was now half up, half down with bangs fringed and hanging off to the side. I also lined my smokey bluish gray eyes in black, added neon green eyeshadow, and finished with mascara.

I looked in the mirror and smirked; even if I wasn't the happiest person about this situation I most certainly was going to make the best of it. Using all means necessary.

Making sure that all the final arrangements were settled, and that everything was ready for my departure, I headed downstairs towards my dad's personal study. Knocking on the door as softly as I could, I waited patiently before hearing my father's barely audible 'come in'.

Upon walking into his study he looked up once, barely grimaced, and turned his attention back to the files of paperwork in front of him. After a few minutes he set his quill down to the side and stood up.

"Am I to assume you are here to check with me?" he said while lazily leaning upon his white oak desk.

"Yes father. I was wondering if you could instruct me as to how I would be arriving at Hogwarts?" when with my father you would always speak formally, if not then it was a bad decision to even speak at all.

"Yes. I shall teleport you there myself. And Rae, please do make sure you keep yourself in check seeing as how I WILL be checking on your progress periodically with the Headmaster." He spoke sternly.

"There shall be nothing to report back to you, of that I can assure you."

"Well then I suppose you may go now, APPARATUS."

These were the last words heard from my father, followed a quick but loud pop. Queasiness filled my being, as I landed in the middle of a large warm office. Looking around I was filled with wonder as I stared at all of the pictures hanging on every available space on the walls. There was numerous books, some old and dusty with the bindings falling apart, shoved in every spot in the bookcases. In the middle of the room was an enormous claw-footed desk with several papers, quills and ink pots on it. This was surrounded by a few cushioned chairs. Behind the desk stood two things. One of which was a medium-sized black polished cabinet with a glass case at the top containing a sword of some sort, and an old ragged hat. The other being a large cage with pedestals at the bottom, but the cage did not hold my attention; rather it was what it was containing instead.

A beautiful bird about the size of an eagle sat there, with gold plumage around its neck, a purple body, and an azure tail. Apon the throat is a crest, and the head was entirely a tuft of feathers. It eyed me with big amber colored eyes; its look almost curious in its own way.

As I stood there in complete awe, lost in a cloud of my own thoughts, I did not realize I wasn't alone anymore until I heard a deep chuckle behind me.

I whipped around in surprise, pulling my wand out as I did so, standing my ground. I did not like surprises, especially when I was alone.

"It seems you are just like your father in one way, always on your toes; he never did like surprises either my dear. I apologize for my startling you. If you would please sit down and make yourself comfortable?" the man spoke.

Moving slowly, I took in his appearance not wanting to forget one detail. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-mooned spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

"Tea, dear?" the old man spoke once more, already conjuring himself up a cup.

"No thank you." I spoke softly, putting away my wand in the case that was strapped to my calf.

"Well if I must say myself, it is such a delight to finally meet you at last, Miss Rae Michels. You do resemble your mother so much. Perhaps, her skills in magic as well? Oh dear, I fear I am getting ahead of myself here, and with no introduction! I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts." The professor spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

"Err, yes. Pleasure to meet you as well." I replied softly.

The old man simply chuckled, and turned towards the black cabinet, reaching above his head to bring down the hat I had noticed earlier.

"Do you know what this is Ms. Michels?"

"A dusty hat?"

"Not just any dusty old hat, mind you. This is what we call the Sorting Hat. You see at Hogwarts we separate our students into houses; these of course all based upon your magic abilities as well as a few simple personality traits." He paused, and I nodded for him to continue.

"There are four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup. Each house also has its own Quidditch team that competes for the Quidditch Cup. These two competitions breed rivalries between the houses. Seeing as how you're a transfer student, I'm letting it be your decision of whether you should be sorted now, or go with the first-years during tonight's feast." He smiled kindly after having said this.

"I would like to be sorted now please." I responded quickly, not wanting to be humiliated in front of the other students.

"Good, good. Now if I could just slip this upon your head and then we shall see just where you belong, now won't we?"

Nervousness filled me as the hat was placed upon my head, the dust filling my nostrils, causing me to sneeze a few times before settled down back into my chair.

"Oh, you are a complicated one that you are. Hmm plenty of courage, which proves you, could be a Gryffindor. Ah-ha and some brilliant wits I see! There's a bit of Ravenclaw there! Oh but your cunning as well! Not to mention hard-working and loyal! My dear girl, you could be in any of the houses…where to put you…"

It was a few several minutes before the sorting hat shouted its final decision.

"Better be, Gryffindor!" and with that it stilled.

I looked up with a smile, as I felt Professor Dumbledore removing the hat from my head and placing it back on its place above the cabinet, but it quickly disappeared as I seen the look upon his crinkling face.

"Did I not do well, professor?" I asked, honestly worried that perhaps it was a very bad thing to be put into Gryffindor.

"Oh no dear, you did perfectly well, I'm just afraid there's a tiny complication…"

"And may I ask just what that is?" his expression was honestly starting to worry me.

"Well inside the houses, I'm sure you can figure out that the girls and boys both have their separate dormitories inside, but you may not know that they are also separated by years inside the dormitories. The first years should be well enough seeing as how there is not all that many this years, but as for the 5th years…"

"Are you implying that there are not enough rooms for the 5th years?" I didn't mind sharing a room.

"Well yes, but it's a bit more complicated than that. I'm afraid there's not enough for you to room with your fellow 5th years. You may have to stay within one of the other houses. But now that I think of it, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have only enough rooms for their own members, which leaves…" he looked a little bit more worried now.

"Slytherin, right? Honestly Professor, I don't mind having to stay in another house, although it may be confusing seeing as how I would be a Gryffindor. I don't see anything the matter with that, so what may I ask is the problem then?" I was confused; what was he worried about? It's not that big of a deal, I mean really.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor are known for their, um, well to be honest they have a very renowned rivalry. It's not that I'm afraid that you won't be comfortable, I'm afraid you may have more trouble adjusting to a new school in such an environment."

"Professor Dumbledore, I can assure you that if you're referring to bullying or fighting or whatever, I can handle it. I can also say that if those so called Slytherin, are even thinking of starting something with me then they have another thing coming." I said looking him dead in the eye and giving him one of my infamous smirks.

"I see. I do not see how it could not help but, I shall grant you your own room, as to make sure that none of these, unfortunate events may occur." He smiled.

"Yes. Thanks Professor!" I said in response, smiling from ear to ear.

This I could tell was going to be a very good year. That I was sure of.


	2. The Entrance

An Entrance

For an old guy, Dumbledore didn't seem half bad. This was my main thought as I trudged along the corridors, towards my new housing arrangements. Following the directions I was given before leaving the professor's office, it wasn't that long until I arrived in front of a portrait of a young woman. I took a moment to admire her beauty; her long dishwater blond locks framed her heart-shaped face, and although she appeared bored, her amber colored eyes followed my every move.

"Well your quite an odd one, now aren't you?" . I stared at her with amusement before replying, "If that's a good thing then, yes I am. I hope to know more about you as the year passes, but for now I must say ado.". She graced me with a small smile, then opened quietly after I had given her the password. To say I liked it, would be a major understatement. Simply walking in had taken my breath away as I looked around at my surroundings.

The first that came to my eyes was the small cozy living room, which had a cream colored loveseat as well as a matching lounge chair. The whole back wall was covered with a medium sized fireplace, this also being accompanied by bookshelves on either side. Walking further into the room I noticed there was a small kitchenette, and past that was a spiraling staircase. Taking care with each step, I came to a door at the top, and with a small nudge it opened. The bedroom was magnificent. A huge four poster bed lay in the middle, with huge curtains all around and a matching red and gold bed set on top. There was a mahogany desk off to the side, which already was set up with my school books and other belongings in the trunk next to it. Past that was another door, which I assumed was a small washroom to complete the ensemble.

Deciding I could afford a minute or two to myself before I had to go to the Great Hall, I quickly walked over to my trunk and rummaged through it to find some appropriate clothes. Since I was lazy and decided to procrastinate until the last minute before I was sent to Professor Dumbledore, I never really got the chance to buy everything I needed. Well I did, I just decided to get everything except the uniforms. Grabbing my clothes, I walked over to the washroom and proceeded to get ready.

Trying my best to run through the twisting corridors, and still manage my way to the Great Hall was proving to be a trying and difficult task.

**How the hell did I manage to take so long in the shower? I barely did anything!, **I thought as I jumped down another flight of steps just as they were about to change. My feet had barely touched the next set of steps before I pushed off them to jump those as well. I had always had bad timing skills, or rather judging the amount of time to do certain things. I thought I had enough time to take a simple shower before the ceremony started in the great hall, at least I think I have enough time. **If I continue running at this rate, I should make it there in no time! Then no one will ever know that I was running late! ** That last set of stairs had sent me into a long corridor that seemed to open up into a larger room at the end. This I hoped was the room where the double doors to the Great Hall resided.

Nearing the end of the long corridor with my hope rising in my chest, almost certain I had made it on time maybe with some to spare, I hugged the corner of the wall as I used my weight to sling shot across that last bit of the room. As much as I tried to slow down before entering the double doors, my momentum had the upper hand, and I ended up hitting the doors and barreling into the Great Hall just as Professor McGonagall had finished sorting what seemed to be the first years.

To say I was embarrassed would be a major understatement. I could feel the heat rise up, and I was more than sure that my face was beat red. As discreetly as I could, I edged my way over to the table that was to my left, near the wall, and had what I assumed to be the Gryffindor students. I swallowed nervously before I planted myself near the end, where only a few of the other students were seated near.  
"Now that Ms. Michels has made her entrance, let the feast begin!" said Professor McGonagall, and immediately the tables filled with food and drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Sorry guys that this chapter was so short but I wanted to hurry and get it out there before you guys thought I gave up on this story. Seems like Rae loves to make an entrance, ya? Anyways I'd love to see a few more reviews on this, and I would love to know what you'd like to see next! Until next time, Adios!


End file.
